She Has More Lives Than A Freakin' Cat
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview After tribal council, Carl and Xing Li share an conversation. Xing Li explains that she was informed by Bethany that they were gonna vote for her. Carl says that he only gave Aidan the feeling he was with them. Xing Li then returns back to Heather and Abbey who are sleeping already. The next morning, Abbey and Aidan sit together. Aidan apologizes for trying to flip but Abbey doesn't want to hear it. She's tired of people changing their minds all the time and she doesn't feel like Aidan will work with her. Aidan then gets a little annoyed and promises Abbey that he won't vote her. Not now, not later. Abbey doesn't know what to believe. Bethany has her moment and feels that she needs to change the game once again by targeting Aidan who has been nothing but shady and sneaky. She talks to Luke, who could shoot her but listens to her. Bethany says that if they vote Aidan, they will get Xing Li's trust and they will go far. Luke feels that sounds right. Bethany then talks to Heather, who is cleaning the fish. Bethany asks if she wants to vote out Aidan and she openly tells Bethany that she doesn't want to vote Aidan. Bethany frowns and asks why she doesn't. Heather then makes up a story and says that Aidan is a goat and should be dragged. Bethany nods her head and says that it's a good plan to keep Aidan. ---- Abbey wins the puzzle challenge, making it her second individual immunity victory. ---- Once everyone is back at camp, all separated, Heather walks to Aidan and informs him that Bethany tried to target him but got her to flip back. She warns him that people might be still voting him. Aidan doesn't know what to believe. Xing Li joins the conversation and tells Aidan that she will give him one more chance. Aidan makes an confessional saying that it's his only way of surviving by being loyal to Heather and Xing Li. Abbey talks to Edgar, who has been alone the entire time. Edgar says he will vote Xing Li once again but Abbey suggests voting Aidan. Edgar frowns as she says that but she says she has a legit reason. Edgar shrugs. ---- Tribal Council: At tribal council, it looks like everyone is keeping their word. Xing Li feels like she is getting votes once again but she knows she isn't going home. She has the votes and they might go to rocks tonight. Aidan looks at Xing Li and she smiles at him. Bethany and Xing Li then smile at each other. Everyone votes and Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... . . . . . . Edgar . . . . . . Edgar . . . . . . Aidan . . . . . . Aidan 2 votes Aidan, 2 votes Edgar . . . . . . Edgar . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidan 3 votes Aidan, 3 votes Edgar (Edgar and Abbey nod at each other. Xing Li frowns and looks at Abbey, not knowing she flipped. She then looks at Bethany who is blushing. She looks back at Heather who has her eyes focused at Jeff) . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidan 4 votes Aidan, 3 votes Edgar, 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 11th person voted out and the 4th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aidan (5-3) Aidan grabs his stuff, looking annoyed. Xing Li openly says that Bethany is such a flipper. Bethany says that it's a big move and that she masterminded it. Abbey then says that it's incorrect and that she was the one organizing it, making Bethany look even more stupid. Aidan gets his torch snuffed, blowing a kiss at Kara who says that she'll order a big meal for him at ponderosa.